1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical plug connectors and, more particularly, relates to electrical plug connectors configured to provide reduced movement when connected to a jack and reduced likelihood of electrical discontinuity therebetween.
2. Description of Related Art
Plug and jack type connectors are well known for use in connecting, e.g., audio equipment. Typically, the plugs and jacks may connect a signal line and a ground (e.g., referred to as a monotype of connection) or two signal lines and a ground (e.g., referred to as a stereo type of connection). Generally, the jack includes a single wiper contact for each conductive portion of the plug. Because of, e.g., resiliency in the wipers and clearance, the plugs are somewhat moveable within the jack and through wear and the like the movement increases.
One typical use for a plug and jack connector is in the connection between a musical instrument and an amplifier. For example, electric guitars typically employ a jack, which receives a plug connected to one end of a cord. The other end of the cord may go directly to an amplifier or may connect to a radio transmitter linked to the amplifier. During playing of the guitar and movement thereof, a torque may be created on the plug connector by movement of the instrument causing movement of the plug within the jack resulting in intermittent electrical contact between the jack and plug. In turn, sound from the instrument may be intermittently output from the amplifier and/or xe2x80x9cclickingxe2x80x9d sounds may be generated by this intermittent contact.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a plug connector that achieves reduced relative movement when mated with a jack connector.
It is another object to provide the combination of a plug connector and jack connector that reduces the possibility of electrical discontinuity between the jack and the plug disposed therein while also assisting in reducing the relative movement therebetween.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a plug connector is provided for mating with a jack connector. The plug connector comprises a base and a tubular member extending from the base. The tubular member includes a ground contact area adjacent the base, a conductive terminal end distal to the base and insulated from the ground contact area, a circumferential groove located at the terminal end, and a spring portion bulging radially outward from the contact area and insulated from the terminal end.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to a plug connector on a cable having a ground conductor and at least one signal conductor, comprising a handle within which the cable is received, and a tubular member extending from the handle. The tubular member includes an electrically conductive, external ground contact area adjacent the handle and electrically connected to the ground conductor within the handle, and an insulative core extending within the ground contact area toward a distal end of the connector. The distal end has an electrically conductive external tip distal to the handle, electrically connected to a signal conductor by a wire extending within the core. Means are provided for insulating the external ground contact area from the tip. The tip has a recess formed thereon for retentively engaging a signal contact on the jack and the ground contact area is electrically connected with a plurality of axially extending, external spring elements for retentively engaging a ground contact on the jack.
In particular aspects of the present invention, the tubular member may further comprise an intermediate conductive portion disposed between and insulated from the ground contact area and the conductive terminal end. The spring preferably includes a plurality of strips bowed radially outward of and extending along the central axis of the tubular member.
The present invention provides a jack and plug connection which has reduced relative movement and thereby prevents, for example in an audio signal connection, intermittent and undesirable sounds.